


Heartbreak Goodbye

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Sexual Content, a little angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: They kissed passionately but slow and deep, not knowing when or if any of this would happen again, wanting to memorize every taste and feel.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	Heartbreak Goodbye

This wasn't in her plans tonight, not at all. 

But the raw  _ need _ she felt for him overwhelmed her, made her head spin and her body ache. Ellie knew it was wrong, especially when the man who owned her heart right then was only a text or call away and would willingly satisfy her needs..only he couldn't, not in that moment. Not when he was states away on a work trip, one she knew was the make or break for his career.

Only Nick could. Nick who a few months ago would have been right beside her, satisfying her without needing any encouragement the second he noticed that look in her eyes. Now they were just  _ friends _ and she had someone else. Yet Ellie still walked to her extra room he was staying in for the next few weeks while his apartment building got fumigated.

She walked in without knocking, her thin walls having told her exactly what he was doing, the sounds he was making faint but enough to reach her ears, and the view of him naked with his hand wrapped around himself only proved it. The only words exchanged being the surprised gasp of her name twice- once when she walked in and didn't leave, and the other when she kept her eyes locked on him as she pulled off her night shirt the only thing covering her body, as she climbed onto the bed and moved to straddle him, his hardness against her wet center made him groan. "Ellie.." He gasped out breathless like he couldn't believe it but she smoothed it over by whispering  _ it's okay _ as she moved her hips to grind herself against him knowing it would be his undoing. 

His mouth crashed to hers and Ellie slid her fingers through his hair holding him there. 

They kissed passionately but slow and deep, not knowing when or if any of this would happen again, wanting to memorize every taste and feel. 

Ellie felt her eyes tear up knowing exactly what this was for them. A goodbye. She kissed him harder to rid of the tears, pressing her naked body against his.

Pulling back they rested their foreheads together, eyes locked not looking away from each other. Even as Nick held his cock to guide into her. Ellie lifted herself and sank down onto him. Her eyelids fluttered at the feeling of him filling her inch by inch, stretching her in a familiar way, even the slight burn being familiar. A small moan fell from her lips sounding loud in the quiet room when he was completely inside her, the burn from his large size that didn't compare to the other men she had been with since their breakup, only making her crave _more_. How she missed being this full. 

Slowly Ellie started moving, their eyes still locked full of heat, lust..love. It left her breathless and dizzy. Nick's hands went to her hips guiding her while hers trailed along his body feeling every strong muscle. When Ellie picked up the pace wanting to  _ really  _ feel him, one of his arms wrapped around her and the other tangled in her hair, fingers pulling it in the way that always made her moan. He smirked, using his hold on her to thrust himself into her, her hands scrambling for a hold as they gripped his shoulders, moans and whines coming from her right after the other. Their breathing became heavy from the pure pleasure they could see on the others face as Nick fucked into her faster but still slow compared to all the other times they had sex before, his cock touching every spot inside her she loved. 

Nick leaned forward and broke eye contact for the first time burying his face between her neck and shoulder, kissing her naked skin. Ellie whimpered as he bit and sucked no doubt leaving marks for her to remember the night every time she looked in the mirror for the next week, her pussy clenching around him at the thought of having a reminder for a short time. Nick groaned against her at that, only urging him to fuck her harder. She scratched her nails down his back in the way she knew he loved as she already felt her orgasm building making her thrust her hips down every time he went inside her, causing extra friction and him to go deeper quicker.

Constant moans escaped her mixing with his own small moans. Ellie felt her orgasm near, her head becoming cloudy chasing the feeling. She had orgasms lately but none of them compared to when he made her fall off the edge. Nick's voice then reached her ears in a whisper as he said words over and over a few times but Ellie couldn't focus long enough to clearly hear what he was whispering against her skin. 

Her hazy mind could swear it was  _ I love you _ .

Ellie wanted to say the words if so, but he pulled back and looked deep in her eyes again. She felt a breathless whimper come out at the way he looked at her. As if she was all he needed. 

Her body shook as her orgasm pushed itself forward.

"Let go Ellie." He panted out, fucking her faster to encourage her. 

"I- I can't-" She gasped, eyes watering looking at him. The same look of sorrow knowing this was almost over in both their eyes. "Nick.." She moaned out.

His grip on her hair tightened more. "Do it." He said in a forceful tone, almost commanding her. Ellie only felt her orgasm build even more at it, memories of him having control over her using that hard commanding tone flashed through her mind. "Ellie.." He growled out, his fingers at her clit making her cry out at the extra pleasure rushing through her.

Ellie couldn't hold it back any longer as he touched the most sensitive part of her body. Her loudest moan of the night escaping her, body shaking against him as her walls clenched around him. Nick groaned her name mixed with a moan as he followed, continuing to slowly thrust inside her till he was done. A whimper combined with a whine fell from her lips when he carefully pulled out of her. Neither of them paid any mind to the mess between them.

Their foreheads together, they breathed heavily but didn't move away. 

He closed the distance and kissed her. Ellie wanted to pull away, to pull away and go back to her room pretending the inside of her thighs weren't covered in the evidence of what they just did. Instead, she kissed him back. A last kiss. 

Later when she stood in front of the bathroom mirror with the shower running, she bit her lip studying herself. Marks lined her skin that she softly touched, redness from his scruff that was barely showing by then but she remembered the look of clearly. Ellie ran her fingers across her thighs, all dried up now and the main reason for her shower but she could still feel it, the way he continued to fuck her, filling her until there was nothing left making her bite her lip harder to keep her from moaning softly, it had always been one of her favorite things. 

In the shower she leaned against the wall with the water running down her body. Her forehead against the coldness, eyes closed. She'd been there many times with him before to know she would feel that slight soreness when she woke up the next day, another reminder he would be leaving behind. 

Ellie thought back to the way he looked at her, and a rush of love went through her as a tear slid down her cheek. They loved each other, but right now wasn't their time and they both knew it. Maybe it never would be again—that thought causing a weight to settle on her chest.

But for right now Ellie was only left with the way she would feel in the morning. A feeling of being  _ ruined _ . Because that was what he did, Nick ruined her..had since that very first time even if she didn't know it. He ruined her with his body, his words, his touch, with his love most of all. And no matter how much it scared her…

...She loved it.


End file.
